A Dark Heart
by Amethyst Fay
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in the woods she's bored. No longer having a vampire at her desposal she allows her darkside to florish and leaves Forks heading to Texas. While she explores her dark side, Jasper is rediscovering his. He needs to figure out who he was and is without Alice's hold. Maybe they can help each other, but not before Edward and the Volturi have their say. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. so this is going to be pretty dark story. THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC KILLING AND SEX, so if this is something you can't handle I encourage you not to read it. Please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: What a Stupid Masochistic Lion **

She wasn't some little girl.

She didn't know what Edward expected her to do; run off into the forest somewhere and die? She almost had to laugh. Although, it was pretty shitty when she had to find the path to get back home through the forest. Dirt and sticks crunched beneath her boots as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. When Edward had pulled the metaphorical bullet on their relationship she had felt her brain clear.

She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that the whole reason she had been dating him was because it dazzled her. Edward was gorgeous, in a vampire way, perfect even. However, her motives were selfish. She marveled at fact that she had managed to seduce not only a vampire, but a prude virgin one none the less. If she didn't love tactics and knowledge she would have pursued a career as an actress. She supposed her mother was really to blame, not wanting to parent her she had sat her in front of the TV and played a box set of Bond movies till it was time for her to go to school.

When she had first seen Edward, she had thought he was strong and smart and maybe a little pale. However, when she had tapped her way through his defenses she had learned that he was a whiny bitch. He constantly complained about his tortured soul and hectic life. He wanted to save Bella, wanted shield her from horrors. Bella rolled her eyes at the thought.

Bella had been seven when she had seen her first psychiatrist. Her mother didn't notice much, but she did noticed when Bella had dissected the cat and buried the body in her beloved rose garden. The therapist had been an idiot, trying to use Freud to analyze Bella. She had played along, apologized and pretended be reformed. However, the only thing she had really done was make a promise. A promise to her self to never let anyone see under the mask that she wore, she knew she was a psychopath, a masochist, but she knew that she was also self preserving and that part of her could get her killed.

What was she going to do now? Edward would be leaving, his family would surely follow. She was going to be just as bored as she was when her mom would ship her off as a kid. Charlie was cool, but he was cop. The inner her, the demon her, didn't liked to be watched so closely. However, there was a part of herself that licked her lips at the prospect of broadening her horizons, being more cunning than she already was. She had just gotten here, but she knew she would have to leave soon. Her demon was growing more demanding and she knew that the havoc she needed to wreak wouldn't go unnoticed in a town like Forks. She smiled as her father's house came into view. It was small, sad, and she tried to emulate those emotions.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head. She turned back toward the path she had come from and saw the small hill she had passed. With a grunt she threw herself down it and dragged herself back up. Making sure that her jeans and t shirt were thoroughly filthy, she closed her eyes. Balling up her fist she threw a punch as hard as she could two times to her face and one time to her stomach. With a few rips to her clothing she limped slowly back to her fathers house.

He was watching baseball like always. With her affinity for making plans she noticed everything without even meaning to. She noticed that the stove clock read eight-forty which was always an hour behind. There were four plates, two bowls and three spoons in the sink. The spices in the rack were arranged alphabetically, and the Pirates were ahead twenty-six to twenty-one Yankees. Her money was on the Yankees.

"Bells is that you?" a nickname, how cute.

"Daddy, help… me…" She said weakly, just loud enough for Charlie to here. She had to give him credit, he did know how to hustle when it mattered.

He had her leaning against him and placed her in the chair.

"Bella, what happened who did this to you?" Charlie demanded. He gently placed his hand on her face checking her injuries. By now her eye had started to blacken. Bella looked down at her hands and then toward the wall. It was what people did to avoid answering questions.

"Did _he _do this to you?" he asked. His voice had taken on a steel like tone. Bella had never really seen the cop in Charlie. He had always come in the house and sat on the couch watching games or fishing. She could never imagine the man with nerves of steel who charged into buildings and held people at gunpoint for a living.

Bella knew not saying anything was as good as saying that Edward did it. Charlie cursed, she had never heard him do this and found it sort of amusing. He schooled his features and lifting her face up again. Bella avoided his gaze, partly to keep from laughing and partly to keep up her facade.

"Please Bella, tell me what a happened." Charlie pleaded.

Bella sniffed. Tears were like flipping a switch and she knew that switch would get her what she wanted. "He… he wanted me to leave with him and his family. I told him that I… that I couldn't and he lost it. He said that…" Bella paused for dramatic effect.

"What did he say?" Charlie asked, hanging on her every word.

"That I was his and that he would come back for me and… and finish what he started," Bella cried, wrapping her arms around her father and sobbing.

"Bella, oh Bella don't worry I have friends. Friends in the FBI that can but Edward on the wanted list of every state, he won't be able to say his name without being arrested." Bella nodded and allowed herself sneak a smile. The boys was so fucked.

Later in her room Bella sat at her desk looking at a map of the United States on her laptop. She would have to leave. She would take the test tomorrow to get her high school diploma since she would need an education as a cover. She wasn't worried, she could pass that test with her eyes closed, knowledge was power and she wanted to be a queen.

It was all a matter of where to go. She turned eighteen in a month and she planned to be gone. She would tell her father a compelling story about how she couldn't look at Forks without being reminded of the abuse and he would fold.

"Yelp guess I'll let fate decide." She closed her eyes and thrust her finger toward the screen.

"Hmm, Texas is a big state, should do just fine."

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm going to post this warning again. There will be graphic killing and plans of killing. There will also be sex so if you are not okay with this you should not read. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight and anything written is non profit. **

**Chapter 2: Seven Years Later. **

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think I am but I promise you I'm not."

Bella was pissed. She had been in Texas for almost seven years and needless to say she had achieved what she had set out for. Upon arrival Bella had untraceably withdrew ten thousand dollars from the Cullen's account from the numbers she had memorized when Edward wasn't looking. It wasn't nearly enough to accomplish her plans but she didn't need Alice to predict the future. A few well placed bets and she had a hundred times what she had come with.

After that she had gone to a private University where she completed all the levels to get a doctorate in forensics and human psychology. She had been the fastest to do so. It wasn't just that school bore her, it was the simple fact was that the quicker she finished school,the sooner she could really do what she wanted.

Bella's career had begun when she met a man named Damian. He wore a long leather coat with a striped blue shirt underneath that was tucked into the waistband of a pair of black slacks. His shoes were a shiny black that reflected the light of the moon in sharp swirls. His dark hair was cut spiky and fit his whole devil may cry demeanor.

She had just gotten out of the morgue that she interned in and she relished the night. Walking through a particularly bad part of town Bella couldn't help but notice him. This was mostly due to fact that he was standing over a dead body. She wasn't really trying to be discrete when she got closer, that was probably why she was noticed.

"Your a brave little lady aren't ya?" Damian said. His accent was thick and he calmly reached into the inlining of his jacket and extracted a carton of cigarettes. He lit one, but didn't do much else. Bella watched him, realizing that he had completely ignored her presence. If she were any normal person she would have ran away from the murderer she had just found in an alley. However, the one thing that displeased her was that he had wrote her off completely. She had a theory that he could not be worried about her for many reasons. One, he had accomplices and it was a matter of time before they came after a witness. Two, he wasn't worried about being caught because he was that good, or had no fear of being found all together. She personally was hoping for the latter.

She had spent two years with Damian. Mostly because after the night they had met she wouldn't let him rest until she learned everything about everything he did. Her first kill had been the day after they met. Damian had wanted her to prove her intentions and had taken her out on his next job. He was a secretive man, and to this day she didn't know everything about Damian, but she had learned that he worked for something similar to a Texan mob. They called him the Inquisitor and that was about all they knew him as. Her first kill had been a simple one. The martial arts classes she had enrolled herself in particularly for this reason made her more than equipped for the man. He was a low life. All Bella knew was that he had consumed more drugs than he could afford and his tab had run out. Maybe he had a family, or a girl friend, or a dog but Bella, the real Bella, was cold and calculating and didn't give two shits.

After that she had lost count. She had separated from Damian after a few fucks and few more marks and made a name for herself. With her background in forensics she could be swifter, cleaner, and invisible.

She had become a hit woman for hire. She had pretty good standing with all mobs and they had deemed her, codename 'The Whisper'. Fitting really since no one knew her name, and the one person that did, Damian, she had taken care of years ago. The student can never really become a master until they kill their own.

Now here she was today. Her heels were propped up on a clean slate table. She fixed her gaze on Hal Johnson. A mob boss out of Dallas had hired her to take care of this particular competitor. Hall was a big man, standing at 6'3 and close to three hundred and fifty pounds. The fat fucker had put up a fight and had got a good rib shot in at Bella. She would enjoy making him pay for it.

"I'll ask you again little bitch, who the fuck do you think I am?" Hal spat. Bella hated germs. She had a medical background and in her profession she was insanely clean. She had a particular disdain for big people who didn't take extra strides to maintain their hygiene. Hal reminded her of a little piggy the way he turned different colors when he was angry.

"Are you done?" Bella ask politely. She had been watching the man for at least ten minutes boasting about powers that he didn't have. "Good," she smiled. "I know who you are Mr. Jordan," she smiled, raising herself from the chair and walking around the man and pressing a button on the chair that slowly brought the man back to lie strait.

"But do you know who I am?" Bella walked towards the closet she kept in her little dungeon and pulled out some of her tools.

"A dead bitch," Mr. Piggy spat again. Bella could smell the fear off of him. She smirked, one of the best parts of this gig was to be able to reduce fully grown men to tears and pleading. It turned her on immensely and stroked the ego of the little psychopath inside of her.

"They call me the Whisper." Bella stated. There was always that sharp intake of breath like she was lord Voldemort or some shit. "I know, kind of pretentious right?"

"Where do they come up with these things? Wouldn't it be funny if they had like a club or something and they gave people nicknames!" She was a little crazy she would have to admit. She did like to talk to her food before she ate it.

"Fuck you," Hal grumbled. Bella charged forward, flipping the chair so that it hung upside down.

"Let's see how long it takes you to beg me to kill you when all the blood rushes to your head."

….

Jasper was perplexed at how his life had turned out.

Shortly after the incident with the human the coven he had been staying with had shunned him. He hadn't really understood it, humans were food, their natural food source, and they had disregarded Jasper because he attempted to eat? Granted the Cullens were merely a means to an end. After Jasper had killed Maria, he wasn't just off the hook for all of the other crimes that he had committed. The Cullens provided a low profile. No one ever looked to these human loving hippies and saw criminals. It was easy for Jasper to fit in until it was safe enough to make moves on his own.

He had met Alice the day after he had killed the bitch. The army had been killed, they knew too much and they would draw too much attention. He was just trying to figure at his next move when he smelt her. He had been curious as to how one of his kind could sit in a dinner full of humans. Granted Jasper had been bathed in blood, tortured to the point that if he even thought about lunging he would be dismembered and then put back together again. He had to learn to control to a T, his blood lust. He couldn't very well fish out humans for the army if he didn't have control. However, he doubted that anyone else shared his particular set of circumstances. Truthfully he had gone in there to kill her. Only the fact that she could see the future saved her. If he could have a warning system for potential danger then he wouldn't have constantly be on his guard for enemy armies or the Volturi. It also helped that Alice was a good and easy girl really believed that she could tame the Major, that she had in fact succeeded where countless had tried and failed. Jasper had to laugh at her moxy, he didn't know if she was a idiot or the most self assured person in the world.

Monsters didn't love. He knew this to be a fact, it had more basis than that dip shit Edward's self deprecation mantra. To Jasper, mates were a figment invented by those who sought to excite this long eternal life. Let those fools dream if they wanted to. However, now that his time with the Cullens was over, it was time for him to go back to his real life. A life full of war and strife. He had always felt bad for the human that Edward had brought home. She was still alive, and she had the naive notion that all vampires were similar to the mild mannered ones she had met. Had she known what the race was really like, she would have expected what occurred that night. There were horrors in the shadows, that despite Jasper's callous nature, even he had never seen. That human was at the biggest disadvantage that Jasper had ever seen. He almost felt sorry for her.

**Hope you like the chapter, sorry it took a minute finals week and all. So what are thoughts, comments, reviews. let me know.**

**-Amy Fay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted to say thanks for the reviews from last chapter they really meant alot and made me want to write faster. I'm going to warn you guys again that this is a dark story, rated M for killing, violence and sex. What can I say, I'm a sick fuck? Enjoy**

**I do not own Twilight, this is a non profit adaptation.**

**Chapter 3: A League of Their Own.**

Her employer had offered to send over help the clean up of fat fuck, but Bella had turned them down. She didn't work with people, they were sloppy and got you killed. She wasn't Batman, and she damn sure did not need a Robin. She had a medical and combat background that made her more than equipped for any mark, male or female.

Besides, she liked the clean up the most. She lay her tools neatly on the sterilized table. The smell of Ammonia filled the lower level of the house. She had set thick tarp on the floor and reached for a small ME saw used to cut through a skull. With it she precisely sawed off each of Hal's individual fingers placing them one by one in a small storage container. Next, with a pair of pliers she braced herself on the ground and proceeded to pull each of her victims teeth from their place in the gums. Indicators like these are what made it possible to identify victims. She knew this working as a medical examiner and having identified countless victims. She had always found it funny that the institution tasked with solving murders, had aided someone in being one.

Humming a catchy tune she had heard on the radio that day. She made sure to separate the tongue, eyes, heart, organs, and brain. Not only would they not be able to identify the body, but they would not be able to determine cause of death either. Once the job was done she would dissolve everything in acid and dump it in some unsuspecting landfill. It was a long process but it was necessary.

Bella would then walk the cold Texas streets to the Night Owl, a bar around the block from one of the warehouses that she conducted her business. If the employer knew what was good for them her hundred grand would be there by tomorrow morning.

Ordering a whiskey straight the bartender slammed a glass down in front of her. With professional eyes she could see the small smudges that hung onto the edges of the glass. This place was filthy, but the whiskey was strong and not watered down so she looked past that particular transgression. Taking out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of her coat she lit one and inhaled the smoke.

"Pretty little thing like you smoking, it could ruin your lungs" a voice said from beside her. She knew it wasn't the bartender or any of the regulars. In fact she knew it wasn't anyone smart or with common sense because her whole demeanor said Fuck off. She had gotten into bar fights that had resulted in people getting hospitalized so everyone pretty much knew what was up.

However, when Bella turned around she understood. He was a little over six foot and his hair was a familiar dirty blond. His muscles were sculpted and covered by a plaid long sleeve shirt. However, all Bella saw was the rock hard pale skin and blinding red eyes. A fucking vampire.

She cleared her throat. The last thing she needed was for this guy to think that she knew what he was. Vampires didn't have many limitations, but there only rule was that no humans knew about thier kind. She smiled, it was usually something that inspired fear into the hearts to the most treacherous men.

"Well you gotta die some time," she smiled. Her head was shaved on one side and dyed black. She had five piercings in each ear and a full sleeve of tattoos down her arm. She knew she was still beautiful but she wasn't everybody's cup of tea, she was a little rough around the edges. This was especially true for these sweet corn fed Texas boys.

The vampire smiled. She noticed that unlike the Cullens, this vampire revealed all of his teeth when he smiled. Vampire teeth had sharpness to them, however it was the fact that they clinched together like steel plates sliding against one another that made her uneasy. The Cullen's had repressed anything that made them even remotely terrifying in Bella's presence, but apparently all vampires wouldn't spare her the same courtesy.

"What's your name darlin'?" The man asked. He was obviously from here, Bella could tell by his accent. But she knew he was way older then he appeared judging by his posture and the richness of his accent. It was like seeing the difference between old money and new money. She didn't have that psych degree for nothing. Vampires thought they were so mysterious, but sometimes they were more easy to break apart then humans.

She gave him a coy smile. "A lady like me doesn't give out her name, it stirs trouble. But you're more then welcome to assign me one yourself."

Bella didn't even want this guy to see her face, much less know her name.

"You are a spitfire, aren't ya darlin'? " he chuckled. Deciding to make himself comfortable he took the seat next to her. Bella wondered how she had never noticed vampires before. Or how no one had ever realized with the way they moved and looked that this was a completely different species. "What about Daisy? I once knew a woman named Daisy who was a hell raiser like you."

Bella nodded and finished her drink, the sooner she got out of there, the sooner the vampire would move on to its next prey. Daylight was breaking and there were at least passer byes in the street. She would be safe for awhile. The man could follow her, but she wouldn't be alone until she came to the city block before her apartment, hopefully he would lose interest before then. If not, she had never been scared to die.

"Well it's been nice meeting you," Bella threw some bills down on the counter and stood up to leave. However, a hand was placed lightly on her shoulder.

"I know what you do Miss Daisy," he breathed low, and steady. His breath was cold on her neck. "I know you know what I am. You should also know that I eat people like you, murderers, thieves, rapist. But there's something about you Daisy..."

He took a breath as though he were contemplating a thought. Then he let her arm go and placed his hand in his pocket. However, he still remained close. "I'll be seeing you soon Miss Daisy."

Bella didn't need an invitation, she straightened her posture and walked toward the door.

"Oh and Miss Daisy, I digress that I am not as cloak and dagger as you are. You can call me Peter, Peter Whitlock."

Jasper sighed.

Pulling things together had proven more difficult than he thought. His old self and his new self struggled with each other. Despite his distaste at the fact, his body had adapted. He knew the cold blooded killer, the Major, would never be accepted by those mild manor Cullen's. So he had allowed the small one to morph him into something they would accept. He had adopted their diet, their morals and even their tolerance for humans. However, what he didn't expect to adopt was a conscious. His life both as a human and vampire had been more horrific than he had ever told anyone.

However, the Cullen's had served their purpose. The "Welcome to Texas" sign flashed in his peripherals. He had a nostalgic moment as he realized he was home. He had called Peter and Charlotte, his captain and lieutenant, to ready themselves. The south had become too lax in his wake. Having stayed with the Cullen's for almost a century the Volturi had turned their eye away from him. The only reason that they would have to target the Cullen's was because of Edward's fuck up with the human. So this was the time, it was time to pick up where he and Maria had gotten started. It would have been easier to have Alice, but Jasper felt like he had someone better, he-

The phone was ringing. He flipped it open to answer it, and speak of the devil.

"What." He snapped sharply. Truthfully he loved Peter, but the man had big head and didn't need to know that.

"I've just encountered something interesting," he stated. Jasper could just see him leaning against the wall looking at his nails like a nonchalant asshole.

"Another player?" He didn't need someone else on his turf, vampires were territorial and it could get ugly. The Major stirred at the possibility of a fight.

"No, it's a... human."

Jasper wasn't sure he heard right. "A fucking human?"

"This human could prove difficult."

"Humans aren't difficult, they're ants and if you can't crush it then I'll come do it my own damn self."

Peter laughed. "You know they say ants can lift up to three times their body weight?"

Jasper sighed, he was getting really tired of having this long ass conversation about a fucking human. "Peter I don't give a fuck what you do with it. Do you know what we're about to do? I have bigger shit to worry about."

Peter made an annoying clicking sound with his tongue. "Some how Major, I think your going to eat those word."

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up."

**Hope you like it, please review,**

**-Amy Fay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hope you like the last chapter. This is the warning, sex, killing, and some fucked up mess from my brain. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight, I just tweak it.**

**Chapter 4: How the Mighty Fall in Love**

Jasper hated Peter.

He took back everything nice he had ever said or thought about the other man. He was going to rip his head off.

"So she was a serial killer, and you let her go?" Jasper hissed.

"She was interesting, plus I had a feeling." Peter said, leaning against the ranch style house they all shared. He looked as though he were untouchable, something in Jasper ached to disprove him.

"Interesting enough to still be talking about it?" Jasper hissed. He was sick and damn tired of hearing about one stupid God damned human when he was trying to amass an army. "I'm tired of your damned "feelings" Peter. Unless the next one you get is going to tell me how to take down the Volturi, then shut the fuck up."

Peter smiled. That evil fucking smile that made you regret every move you made over the past week. Sometimes Jasper didn't know about his brother, he believed that the man had an even darker side then he did.

"Fuck." Jasper cursed. His hand clasped around a banister and splintered it into a pile of wood chips. This cryptic shit was not something he needed right now.

He gave Peter a stern look. "Where does the girl live Peter?"

Bella had to admit that killing made her horny as shit. Having the power to just end someone's life, to be the last thing they see before they leave this world forever was bigger than any turn on. Icing on the cake was waking up the next morning and having a half a million more dollars in her bank account.

That's why she could be found on mornings like these with two fingers deep in her pussy and her thumb slightly rubbing her clit. Her breast was almost painfully gripped in one hand. She loved the smell of blood. In highschool she had to fake passing out to keep from orgasming in the middle of the class.

She used to have multiple partners, but she had grown tired of them. They were petty and wanted soft sex. But Bella was hard inside and out and she didn't want to be caressed she wanted to be owned.

Just as she was about to reach her climax with the vision of peeling a woman's skin from her body, there was a knock on her door.

She cursed. In one fluid motion she pulled an over sized t shirt on. Reaching into her nightstand she pulled out a 22" with a scope. Making a slow walk to her door she took a breath before looking through the peep hole.

Shit. She looked around the small apartment, she moved once a month so she didn't really bother to be lavish. The window opened to a fire escape, she could-

"Your plans of escape would be futile Daisy, you know this. Open the door please." Bella cursed again. She sighed, ' play it cool Bella'.

Undoing the row of locks she had on her door, she opened it. She expected to just see Peter, however the person that was with him shocked her. When they had first met, Bella knew there was something familiar about him.

"Jasper," she stated. It was as if she said something as common as ' chair ' or ' desk' .

On the bright side Bella could say she gave as good as she got. Jasper looked like a he had seen a ghost.

"Bella"

"Ah Bella, hmm... I like Daisy better." Peter had made himself at home, lunging in one of her arm chairs.

"I see you've changed." He stated. Though Bella had a feeling this wasn't the same lurk in the shadows, wear a sweet smile, and tell you "you're worth it" Jasper. The difference was minimal. She could tell that by taking one look at his still golden eyes.

"You're still the same pussy I see." Bella stated. If the fucking vampire was going to get comfortable in her place, then she would too. She walked into the kitchen, her bare feet digging into the plush carpet. Reaching into the cabinet for a glass, she pulled out a bottle of whisky. Pouring herself a generous sized glass she sighed, taking a breath she turned to address the two idiots in her apartment.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Bella asked, taking another swig of her drink. Bella half expected some type retaliation for what she had just said to Jasper, but she guessed Alice still had his balls. She wondered why a guy like Peter, who oozed danger and was an obvious killer, knew a guy like Jasper at all. Frankly Bella would have bet Peter was a great fuck, that was until he opened his mouth and started speaking.

"Jasper here has lost his balls, I thought maybe you could find them," Peter stated. He didn't seem to fear the repercussions of anything that came out of his mouth. Jasper lunged for him in a blur, and in a matter of seconds Peter had Jasper pinned. For some reason this didn't please Bella, and it kinda made her want to hurt Jasper. "Look at you man, you're weak."

Jasper growled at this and Bella laughed at him. Walking around the island of her kitchen and sauntering over to look the other man in the eye. "The Cullen's did more to you then you realize."

Jasper stopped growling and looked at her with a blank stare. "You split yourself off. On one side there is the mild manor Jasper that let Alice dress him like a Ken doll and gardened with Esme."

"Really man, gardening? What'd you do plant your balls?"

Jasper growled. Bella hummed and continued, "On the other hand there's something else...someone else that's-"

"That's fucking bad ass, I'm talking ripping off heads and arms and bathing in blood. This guy here is like Jasper lite."

"What makes you think I'll be able to help?" Bella sighed. She sat on the couch Peter had vacated to tackle Jasper. She had grown taller, about 5"11 so her legs were long enough to reach the table just like Peter's.

The man in question seemed to be contemplating his answer. "The most obvious answer is that you're a monster Bella. Just as Jasper would kill his own kind without remorse, you do too. What Jasper got with the Cullen's wasn't another personality, it was a conscience. For what he wants to do, what he's meant to do, it has no place."

Bella mauled it over. "Why can't you help him?"

"I have to get ready for what's to come," he simply stated. Bella sighed and looked at Jasper who had been quiet in all this. Maybe the choke hold that Peter had on him disabled his vocal chords.

"You said the fact that I was a monster was the obvious answer, so what's the not obvious answer?"

Peter smirked. "You don't miss much."

Bella gave him a look.

"The not obvious answer my dear, is I know something you don't know."

Bella glared.

"What do I get out of this?" Bella inquired.

That damn smirk appeared again. "More then you think."

"I want half a mill," she smiled. Dumb asses thought she did shit for free. Even vampires had to pay theirs.

"Done," with that Peter zoomed out, leaving a disgruntled Jasper behind.

They looked at each other for a while before Bella shot him a disgusted look. "Get your ass up off the ground."

**Hey everyone hope you like my chapter, make sure to review, review, review. **

**-Amy Fay**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Warning for sex, killing, violence as per freaking usual.

I don't own Twilight, just some non profit dabbling.

Chapter 5: To Be or Not to Be

They had been staring at each other for a good part of the hour. Bella in disgust and Jasper in obvious curiosity. He was trying to figure her out, maybe read her emotions and this beyond anything is what amused Bella. Her emotions hadn't changed much in years, in fact it was too easy to fake emotions.

"You know you could have gotten more money," Jasper finally said. Whatever had stopped him from speaking before was gone.

Bella smirked, "I make Oprah look like she works at McDonald's with all the money I've accrued in seven years."

Jasper paused. "Then why-?"

"When James was after us,I was doubting myself. I hated that you guys were risking your lives to keep a weak little human like me safe. Then you told me that I was worth it, you gave me hope Jasper, made me be feel like I mattered," Bella smiled.

Jasper gave her a hopeful look. Pathetic.

"I'm just fucking with ya," she smiled. Taking another drink of her whiskey, she leaned real close as if to tell him a secret. "Wanna know the truth?"

Jasper nodded.

"The reason why I agreed, is because the only time I've ever had any respect for any Cullen, was when you attacked me on my eighteenth birthday," she smirked.

Jasper looked confused, poor little sissy boy didn't understand anything. "That was the first time I had ever seen the real you, the killer."

"What happened to you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"That's a valid question. However, what if I told you that it was the same thing that happened to you. Pretending to be someone, something, until it became reality. Only, I did it for a year, you did it for like eighty, so…"

Jasper chuckled. "So what's first?"

Bella smirked, "Your diet has to go."

Jasper looked uneasy. "I've tried since I broke away from the Cullen's, it's like my empathy is stopping me, my own power workin against me."

"It's probably because the Cullen's conditioned you. Out of all things, the order to not kill humans was the biggest restriction." Bella let out a deep breath before placing her glass down on the table. Getting up she walked towards the back of her apartment to her room.

She pulled on a pair of black leggings, her combat boots and a loose fitting shirt. As she went to swing on her leather jacket she felt the full weight of what she was doing land on her. As confident as she had been in front of Jasper and Peter, a part of her was unsure. She was risking her life doing this, and she wasn't sure if she even could. This Jasper was a pussy. A straight up wimp. She was sure if she had the strength of a vampire, she could have pulled his head off in ten seconds flat. She knew the effect the Cullen's had, so she wasn't to surprised. However, what she hadn't expected was the other side of Jasper. She admitted that as observant as she was, she had never really looked at the man much when she had been dating Edward. She had never noticed that beneath argyle sweaters and khaki pants was a caged monster, a murderous beast that had been locked up by its owner. This intrigued her.

"The Cullen's aren't the sole reason that I hunt animals. I'm an empath, I deal with emotions, feeling the cocktail of dread and misery at the time of death hasn't always done well for me."

Bella thought about this. "When I kill, those emotions are what satisfy me. You don't have to be an empath to feel a person's helplessness and despair at death."

Bella stood up. "You don't realize that part of you is not a monster, all of you is. Your human existence is over and your prime objective, the one you've been fighting long before you met the Cullen's, is to wreak havoc, gain power, and feel no remorse until your sorry excuse for an existence is ended."

Jasper really had nothing to say. Bella nodded in satisfaction, squaring her shoulders she grabbed her keys.

"Now like I said get your ass up and come with me."

Jasper was ashamed of himself.

He really hadn't realized any of his obvious weakness until Peter had taken him down. He had left the Cullen's with a mind set that he had simply used them to gain refuge from the Volturi and that had been the end of their transaction. However the truth remained that he had lost more than he had gained from them. Jasper was weak. He had denied even the most basic of instincts for so long he became a different person. His old self, strongself, the Major of the south had been imprisoned into the sanctions of his mind and all that was left was a shadow of his former self; all bark and no bite.

He looked over at the slender girl he was following to an undisclosed location. He could snap her neck, spill her blood right here in the dark night of the street. However, the woman commanded more respect than any human Jasper had ever met. Though he was loath to admit it, he would be scared of her if he were a human. He also hated to admit that everything she had said to him had been right.

When Peter had brought him to Bella he had been shocked. The puny human girl whom he had a pitied days ago now had just cause to pity him. He had never imagined in a million years that the girl who had been attached to Edward at the hip would grow up to have the skill and cunning that would rival him in his glory days.

There was a part of Jasper that he had always been scared off. It whispered to him. It was devoid of conscience and feelings, a being that had no motive or reason; it was a creature that only desired chaos. However, if his empathetic abilities were correct, this was the being that Bella wanted him to be, the reason she had agreed with Peter to do this in the first place. She was crazy.

"We're here," she said, stopping the car. Jasper had been to in his head to pay attention to where he was being taken.

"Is this a parking lot?"

Bella didn't say anything, just turned off the car, put her seat back, and her feet on the dashboard. The parking lot was empty and Jasper wondered if Bella had planned for this.

He was about to ask her she he heard the distinct sound of an engine approaching.

"Are you meeting someone?" Jasper asked.

Bella paused, the familiar emotion of disgust welled up in her as she turned to him. Shaking her head she pulled out a pack cigarettes and lit one before blowing the smoke toward the roof.

She looked up at her rear view mirror and clicked her tongue. "I want you to kill whoever's in that car."

Jasper's attention snapped to her. She wasn't looking at him but out into the empty lot. He knew it was a test but a test of what he wasn't certain.

Bella looked at him. Seeing he wasn't really moving she got out the car. Jasper followed after a few seconds. This wasn't really what he had expected. He expected her to take him to a drug den or something to feed on low life's like Peter and Charlotte. Random strangers weren't exactly ideal.

The car stopped short when Bella approached it. Jasper wondered why the stop was so short, his queries were answered when he saw the young girl in the drivers seat. She couldn't be more than fifteen and an older version of her sat in the passenger seat. It was a mother teaching her daughter how to drive.

Bella approached the car with hands up. The little girl stopped the car and the mother peaked her head out the window.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked. Her eyes flickered to Jasper nervously.

"Our car battery died," Bella said. Her voice had taken a different tone. She was a good actress. "Would you mind giving us a jump?"

The woman smiled. She was clearly happy she didn't have to get involved in a domestic dispute. "Of course. Ashley has to learn anyway she's going to be a new driver."

Bella turned her gaze to the girl who bowed her head shyly. "Really? How exciting those were the days."

Bella and the woman laughed.

"Let me grab the cables dear," she smiled.

Bella nodded and as the woman went to her trunk, Bella turned to Jasper.

'Kill the mother' she mouthed. Jasper wasn't sure he understood her. Did she just tell him to kill a woman in front of her child. He knew Bella was a monster, but that was a little harsh. He looked at the little girl in the front seat. Her fingers were gripping the wheel of the car so hard that her knuckles turned white.

The woman came from her trunk smiling, carrying jumper cables triumphantly in her hand. "All you should see is a blood bag, a walking vein." Bella breathed into his ear. Something rumbled in his chest and by instinct he shoved it down. It was habit. The inner beast in him would roar, and he would send it back to the depths.

Bella went to pop the hood of the car and the mother turned her gaze to him.

"Is this your boyfriend dear?" the mom asked. Now that the initial fear had faded from her there was just an undertone of attraction that all human females, except Bella, carried for him.

Bella turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes, this is Jasper. He's a little shy." Bella leaned close to the woman and put her hand over her mouth. However, Jasper suspected Bella knew he could still hear. " A little retarded to if you ask me."

The woman chuckled a little at Bella's joke, Jasper wondered again why he didn't snap her neck to save himself from her smart ass comments and constant insults. Jasper took a breath, if he was going to do this he had to do it now.

He walked over to Bella and the woman and stood at the front of the car between the two. "What kind of a man would I be if I let you ladies do this yourself."

The woman swooned at the sound of his voice, and Bella rolled her eyes. He took the spark plugs, connecting them from the woman's car to the one he suspected Bella had stolen. The woman turned around to walk over to her car and help her daughter fire it up right. This was his chance, he could catch her by surprise with her back turned. A swift break of the neck would take less then a second.

The monster in her was rattling at the cages, gnashing his teeth trying to get at it's target. All it saw was red, thousands of ways to kill the girl and her mom flashed through his eyes all at once until they started to blur together like a Jackson Pollock painting, a scene of blood, despair and death. He thought about fountains of blood spraying into the air, coating his face and hair. He began to understand what Bella had been talking about, because even the thought made his dick rock hard.

But the part of him that was in control, the part that still had sanity, refused to give up control. He looked at Bella who had been studying him with a fixed expression. It was one that a teacher gave a student when they knew they had failed a test.

"You're more pathetic than I thought. A vampire with a conscience, get back in the car."

Jasper felt that beast growl. He knew the monster in him liked Bella. He liked her remorseless nature, her vengeful hard exterior. He also knew when Bella could look through Jasper and see the monster within. However, he hated when Bella gave him looks of disgust. He raged at the fact that she thought he was weak and incapable. Most of all, he hated this moment, the moment where she had dismissed him as pathetic. He wanted to rip through Jasper and kill the two humans and as many other humans as it took for Bella to wipe that look on her face. Jasper hated to admit it, but he was scared to lose this side of himself. The part that wasn't yet consumed with darkness, the part that spared even humans. However, he was more afraid of the fact that soon, he knew this part of him would be gone forever.

Jasper went back to the car like Bella had asked, no told, him to. He thought that she would be right behind as soon as she tied up pleasantries with the woman. However, this wasn't the case. It happened so fast that Jasper was sure that if he wasn't a vampire he would have missed it.

There were two gun shots. One to the mother's head, and one through the windshield into the girls chest. They both were dead in an instant.

Bella hurried back to the car and got in placing her hands calmly on the wheel. Her anger was off the charts and he was surprised the wheel was still on the car.

She turned on him with a glare that could peel the paint off walls. "This night will not end until your eyes are red." She told him angrily. "Now be a dear and put those bodies in the trunk."

Hey hope you like it, review please.

-Amy Fay


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot. Warning that this story contains some fucked up, pulled from the trenches of my imagination type stuff so you have been warned.

I don't own anything, but I do have dreams.

Enjoy

Chapter 6: Jedi Mind Tricks

Bella wondered if she had been wrong about Jasper. The way at which his will crumbled astounded her even more then his Cullen like affinity for humans. Bella wasn't sure if she should be laughing at the humor in it all or disturbed by the prospect of what she had promised to do. The part of Jasper that was holding the monster back was stronger than Bella had figured. After she had dissolved the bodies in acid and rid the remains in the forest floor she got back into the car.

She had never believed that Jasper could disgust her anymore but like so many things before, Jasper had exceeded that expectation as well. The girl and her mother had been weak. People gasped in horror and disgust at Bella's body count. However, she found it funny that no one really blinked an eye when tigers killed multiple pray, or any other animal. What excused humans of being killed if they were weak as well? The only thing that separated them from wild animals was the ability to walk upright, speak and create. Bella believed that everyone had an animal inside of them, and hers just happened to be stronger then a lot of peoples.

She lit another cigarette just because she knew Jasper hated them and sped off into the now black night. Bella being the bad bitch that she was she always had a back up plan. She bit her bottom lip and turned right on the red light to take her to a destination that she hadn't been to in quite some time. In fact she hadn't even given the place any thought until now. Why this place suddenly appeared in her head she didn't know but it was perfect none the less.

Jasper had been quiet since they left the lot. She could tell that his mind was at war with itself but that didn't surprise her. What did was the fact that the weak willed part of him that the Cullen's had developed seemed to be subduing the monster that had floated through Bella's dreams since her eighteenth birthday. She wondered, almost absently, if she had been wrong. Maybe the monster in Jasper wasn't strong enough.

Bella felt a slight nudge, a tweak in her mood that for a moment made her feel calm. She looked at Jasper whose eyes were turned to look out the passenger seat window as though to look innocent.

"Your power is weak too," Bella sighed. Jasper nodded as though he already knew this and adjusted himself in his seat.

"I know how you feel about me Bella," Jasper stated. She hadn't really expected him to talk until the got where they were going. Bella switched arms on the wheel.

"You think I'm weak and a parasite. However, what you don't know is I feel the same way about myself. They used to call me the God of War, the Terror of the South. I had legions at my command, opponents would kill themselves when they found that I wanted their territory. Even the Volturi feared me."

Bella tried to imagine that Jasper, but try as she might she couldn't. The person sitting before her wasn't even the terror of the car. She was a person of the here and now, the one who looked at the present. Her old mentor had often based his skills off of what he had done in the past, but in the present Bella had given him two bullets to the head. He wasn't to infamous now. However, Bella decided she needed to hear how Jasper had been in order bring the same person out in the present.

"Weren't you under some woman named Marie's orders?"

Jasper chuckled. "Maria was my cover. Many people underestimate a second in command, especially one that follows a small girl. To the south, and even to soldiers tasked to my command, she was considered the one to be afraid of. Because of this, no one watched me and I was able to operate in a way that many other leaders of the south could not."

"So what happened? How did you end up with the Cullen's of all people," Bella questioned. For some reason she genuinely wanted to know.

"Well, the Major, as I call him due to the fact that I was in the civil war, underestimated Maria's hubris. The false sense of power went her head and while Peter and I were scouting a king to take his territory she led my entire army on a suicide mission to Volterra." The edge with which Jasper talked about Maria's betrayal was sharper than a knife. "Before that pathetic bitch died she told them the Major was her leader and he was the one that ordered the attack ."

"So why didn't the Volterra come after you. I mean it would have been the perfect time since you had lost your army and they finally had the upperhand."

Jasper smiled. "No one knew my name, or my face for that matter. I was the feared Major, the God of War, Terror of the South, for all that; I was never Jasper Whitlock. So Peter, Charlotte and I split up to have better chance of hiding. I left the south, and ran into Alice. When I found out she could see the future I knew she would be beneficial. If the Volturi ever discovered where I was I would have time to make a plan."

"What about the kings of the south, you weren't worried about them?" Bella questioned. Peter had been telling her things that might help with her helping Jasper. Including the six kings of the south.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Cowards. What do you know about the six kings?"

"Just that they seem to disturb you deeply."

Jasper chuckled again. "The six kings of the south as they like to be called, are all former members of my army. When the Volturi dissipated Maria and most of the forces, they fled and came back to the south. With the most predominate power gone they had no competition to take the south. They divided territory and clammed pieces for themselves. They each built up their own army, each "kingdom" vastly different from the other."

Bella paused. "That's your mission isn't it? To take out the kings and reclaim the south." Bella stated, it wasn't a question more of a observation. Jasper scoffed, "It's deeper than that."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I want to make the south feared again. Remember when you said that a vampire's soul mission was to wreak havoc? When I presided over the south there was nothing but mayhem and discord. Vampires could be vampires without the watchful eye of the Volturi. Those that were too weak were killed. Human's coward in the streets because they knew, without really knowing, what lurked in the darkness."

At that moment Jasper's dark side began to slip out. Though just the faintest bit, the way his eyes darkened and his muscles clenched, the Major was there. He wasn't in full control, but he was there.

"Tell me about how you would felt when you killed humans."

Jasper paused. "My ability allows me to feel the emotions of those that I kill. When I was at my peak I would like to kill them slowly so that there cries of pain and desperation could infuse in me. Then I would dispense it over entire cities so that they shuddered in fear."

Bella shifted in her seat.

"Why are you pleased and aroused at the extermination of your own race?" Jasper asked. Frankly Bella thought the question would come sooner, nevertheless she answered.

"Just as you reveled in power once when you ruled the south. I crave power as well. When I kill or hold someone's life in the palm of my hand I feel that power. I'm known as the Whisper because every time someone talks about what I've done they always whisper it."

They chuckled. "Despite the funny nicknames I will tell you something that I've come to understand. I realized long ago that I'm stronger than most people and weakness is not something that I celebrate or show pity to. However, I also understand that there will be someone oneday who will be stronger than me. On that day I will not beg my life from them, I will submit it. One day when I meet that person, I'll address them as my equal or as my dominant."

Jasper seemed to be in thought. It was good to see him using the brain cells that god gave him.

Bella pulled up to a house that she had only been to once before. However, Bella casually wondered if she had known what she had when she had gone, if things would have gone differently.

In her moment of curiosity she had used her plethora of skills to track down the only Cullen she knew that would never be able to stay hidden. Alice had been easier to find then her belly button and she had tracked her to a house just outside of Texas on the border of Louisiana. Why Alice had gone to Louisiana Bella would never care, but she was betting on something about LA being the abbreviation. She had driven there once and sat outside of the house then went home after realizing that Alice was not one she wanted to do business with let alone speak to.

Being back here wasn't something she was particularly interested in doing but Alice was a block that she doubted even Jasper knew of. She had observed Alice and had deduced that Alice was the equivalent of the Norse legend Loki, too mischievous for her own good.

Bella picked up her phone and dialed Peter's number.

He answered simply saying, "it's done." After hanging up Bella opened the door. Jasper followed her, scenting the air. Bella was surprised he hadn't scented it earlier.

Walking in the house Bella saw that Peter had in fact kept his end of the bargain. "I wanted to save this part until you were stronger but I don't think you can move on until you do this."

"You think this has something to do with Alice?"Jasper asked. "I used Alice she was my insurance plan in case I were to get caught."

Bella nodded completely understanding. She had used Edward in hopes of gaining the power of being a vampire before she realized how pitiful they were. However, a mistake that she and Jasper had failed to realize was that you can't use someone without them using you back.

"I think you might be surprised."

Jasper understood that maybe there was a method to Bella's madness.

He also realized that he was completely clueless as to what that method may be. Though he wanted to, he couldn't give up hope that one day in Bella's eyes he would be more than just a picture of disgust. However, Jasper doubted that even when he achieved his goal and was once again the true king of the south that Bella would look at him with anything surpassing slight interest.

A part of him was locked away. A part that was fighting tooth and nail to be the most dominant; nevertheless, Jasper doubted that Alice had anything to do with this. How did Bella know that she was even going to be in the house? Alice could have seen them coming, knowing Bella her intentions weren't good, and fled. The only person that had ever been able to match her ability was…

"What did Peter do to her?" Jasper asked. For some disgusting reason he cared. It dawned on him that this may be part of the reason that Bella brought him here. Despite the betrayals and the judgements, Jasper still cared what they thought. He still cared about their feelings and their safety. Jasper had gained more than just a conscience from the Cullen's, he had developed sympathy as well. He thought back to what Bella had said about not feeling remorse over a weaker beings cries of fear because those cries fueled the power of the animal within. Jasper realized that those cries had started to fuel something else; his humanity.

Bella looked at him as though she had just witnessed everything that had gone through his head and wrote a book on it. She didn't answer him, just turned wordlessly to open the unlocked door.

The first thing he saw was Alice dismantled on the ground. She looked scared and confused as though she was trying the sob and develop telekinesis to move her limbs with her mind at the same time.

Jasper should have seen this as sad and pathetic. In his prime he would have taken her limbs and the lit them on fire one by one while her helpless head watched and the processors in her brain over loaded. However, now he just wanted to go to her. He by no means loved Alice, she was short, bald headed, and over escentric, but there was something about the way she could be manipulated like putty without injecting even the slightest amount of fear, and her power was a bonus as well.

"Jazzy?" she asked. Her eyes locked on him and her bottom lip jutted out. She didn't even notice Bella as the human slipped behind her and into another part of the house leaving Alice and Jasper alone. "What are you just standing there for, help me."

On any other day, without a serial killer human lurking around the corner, he would have. Well, at least a part of him anyway, the other was a little smarter and wondered why Peter and Bella would go through so much trouble to subdue and slippery vampire like Alice.

"I can't Alice, but I would like to talk to you," Jasper stated. He stood above her head, a place of dominance. He had no problem exceeding dominance over Alice, Bella, however, was a different story.

"Jazzy, why is this happening?" Alice cried out.

"Shh, Alice, I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer me and you know I'll know if you're lying."

Alice looked like she wanted to object, but nodded. Alice was being deceitful and Jasper could feel it pouring off of her in waves. How had she hid this from him before? Had she always dripped with this much deceitfulness or was this recent? Jasper asked her as much and she gave him a puppy dog look.

"Jazzy it's me your wife, your mate," her voice was pleading, it almost sounded like she was begging him to believe her.

"If you believe that sack of shit then you're dumber than I thought." Bella said coming back from what Jasper could only guess as the kitchen because she was holding what looked like a sandwich in her hand. The Cullen's were master's at keeping appearances and it seems that Jasper wasn't the only one that had attained their mannerisms when they left; if Alice really had left the Cullen's.

"Let me just save everyone some time." Bella crossed the room, walking up to Jasper she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing scars that covered almost every inch of his skin. Peter had once said that he had more scars than skin.

Alice flinched, it was as though it was involuntary. Jasper had seen it many times in Alice as well as other lovers he had taken into his bed. Everyone that gazed upon his scarred skin had recoiled in disgust, well besides Peter and...

Jasper rolled his eyes. The irony that Bella would find everything repulsive about Jasper except the things he would expect her to was just so... Bella.

"That flinch right there is proof that Jasper isn't your mate. Hell you probably made him wear a shirt when you fucked."

Alice looked guilty. "Jasper used you to hide his ass from the Volturi. But I want you to tell him how you used him cause when I heard that shit I almost called Peter to beat your ass cause that's some fucked up shit."

Alice sighed. Her whole demeanor changed into something that Jasper didn't really recognize. It was then that he realized that there was really no difference between evil, it was just what side of it you were on. In that moment, with the amount to deceit that poured off of Alice, he realized that the Cullen's were not the beckon of light to his cave of darkness.

"How did a stupid human bitch like you figure it out?" Alice chuckled. "Must have been that disgusting Peter and the bitch who came and did this to me."

"Yeah... well this sandwich meat taste like shit so we're both disappointed."

"Alice?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up. Honestly I think I prefer the Major better." She looked like she wanted to stomp her foot, but that was kinda hard with no body parts.

Jasper didn't know what to do, so he chose to remain silent. The Major, hearing his name, banged on his bars.

"He used to at least put up a fight when we changed your personality, shame he had to go, but when the Volturi asks you deliver."

She chuckled to herself as though sharing a private joke. The sound aggravated Jasper's nerves and he rubbed his temple as though that would alleviate some of the pain.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"You thought you were hiding from the Volturi? They knew where you were the whole time, they knew every move, and they know more about you then you do. They know that your empath power had a mind of its own, they studied you. They know that in the midst of war, your power feeds off of chaos like emotions, this makes you virtually unstoppable. But put you with an over active hyper pixie, an emo, and a vain bitch and a dumb ass, not to mention seemingly two of the most charismatic vampires in the world and this is what you turn into. Your weak, not fit to lead a shit to the sewer, let alone an entire vampire race against a monarchy."

Jasper was stunned. If what Alice said was true then he had been played. All of his well thought out plans ruined by the very people he thought he was two steps ahead of. The beast rattled at the cage, he knew it was true, he knew the truth, and yet he couldn't let go.

That was until Alice opened her mouth again.

"Don't think we forgot about you, you little know it all bitch," Alice smiled looking at Bella with a look more evil than the one she had given Jasper. "Vampires can hear whispers Bella, and I saw this moment before you even thought about getting out of bed this morning. I've sent your face and location to every major crime syndicate and authority in the south."

He saw Bella pause. It was a rare sight to see Bella be stalled. " They won't believe one woman did half the shit that I did." Her face was stoic, she didn't want Alice to see what Jasper felt from her for the first time, weakness.

"You think?" Alice laughed, then mock sighed. "Well if they don't then the black ops organisation I sent the same information and an order to kill on sight that they think is from the president himself might come in handy then. It was Emmett's idea really."

Jasper had never seen Bella looked caught off guard. He could just see the different scenarios rolling around in her head. What he was sure of however, was that listening to Alice threaten Bella was not something he was okay with.

"I think that's the most gratifying thing, that after seeing you die so many times in visions the fact that it's finally going to happen is a reward unto itself. " Alice laughed, the sound filling the air. "And who's going to protect you? Jasper?" She laughed even harder.

Jasper shook. Alice had endangered Bella, his...

His what?

Mentor, confidant, friend? They had been together only a few short days but there was something about Bella that placed her right in his cold dead heart where Peter and Char only had places.

This made Jasper feel strange. Before he knew it his emotions slipped and a chuckle of his own spilled out. It was dry and rigid just like his posture had become. The shift was slight, silent and he could feel the Major envelope his actions like a glove. It was like riding a bike for the first time in eighty years, a muscle that needed to be flexed.

"The little darlin' hates my guts', but I don't take kind to you threatenin' her," the voice was deep and could command armies. Jasper had heard the Major's voice enough times to know that he had finally gained enough footing outside the door to break free.

The air seemed as though it had been sucked out of the room as both ladies heads snapped toward him. Jasper and the Major were night and day, they stood differently, talked differently, acted differently, hell they didn't even fuck the same.

Fear oozed from the one on the floor as Jasper pulled out the lighter he always kept in his pocket. He had heard everything Alice had said, it had been the fuel to the fire, threatening Bella would always be the match. It seemed to be the one thing he and the Major agreed on enough to work together.

It was a bit anti climatic but he wasn't the most mysterious motherfucker in the world.

"Jasper are you-"

"You've been asking for me this whole time darlin' and you're not even gonna address me proper? tsk, tsk." Jasper said, shaking his head at her. Part of him took satisfaction in wiping the look from Bella's face. He had always known what she wanted, however he had also known that she didn't understand the full weight of becoming the Major, it was something she had never seen and nothing she had ever planned for.

Thanks for reading. The chapters a little long and maybe a little sudden? But don't worry all will be revealed. Review please.

-Amy Fay


End file.
